See You Again
by LalisaKim
Summary: Di toko kue favoritnya lah kami bertemu. Aku mencintaimu. Jimin x Yoongi. BTS YAOI Fanfiction.


See You Again

\- Park Jimin

\- Min Yoongi

\- Jung Hoseok

Jimin POV

'Cake Planet'

Yah aku sedang berada di depan sebuah toko roti. Bukan hanya toko roti biasa, tapi toko roti ini menyimpan berjuta kenanganku bersama kekasihku, oh bukan, maksudku mantan kekasihku.

Perlahan ku langkahkan kaki ku memasuki toko roti yang masih sama semenjak aku terakhir kesini 6 bulan yang lalu bersamanya.

"selamat datang. Oh kau Jimin-ah" seorang pelayan menyapaku. Yah bisa dibilang semua pelayan disini mengenalku, mengingat aku adalah pelanggan tetap toko ini.

"hei Hoseok hyung, apa kabar?" aku mendatanginya yang sedang membersihkan salah satu counter yang berisi aneka macam cheesecake. Cheesecake hmm...

"aku selalu baik chimchim" ia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya "kau sendiri?"

"yah seperti yang kau lihat hyung, tidak ada seorangpun disampingku saat ini. Well, kau tidak dihitung hahaha"

"sial kau pendek" ia memasang wajah datarnya. Hahaha lucu sekali Hoseok hyung ini.

Aku berjalan mendekati counter dan melihat-lihat cheesecake yang ada disana.

"mau membelinya eh?" Hoseok hyung menaruh kain nya dan berjalan menghampiriku "untuk kekasihmu yang manis itu?"

Ah, sial Hoseok hyung. "mantan kekasih hyung" aku mengoreksi ucapannya. Dan ia terlihat shock dengan perkataanku barusan

"apa? Apa maksudmu mantan kekasih?"

Aku memutar malas bola mataku "kenapa reaksimu berlebihan sekali hyung?" "mantan kekasih ya artinya kami berdua sudah putus"

"kau serius?" aku mendorong sedikit wajahnya yang terlalu dekat denganku dan memasang wajah datar

"apa tampangku menunjukkan aku sedang bercanda?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk wajahku sendiri

"bukan chim, bukan seperti itu" kali ini ia mengajakku duduk disalah satu kursi terdekat "2 hari yang lalu kekasihmu itu kesini dan membeli cheesecake"

Aku membolakan kedua mataku "dia kesini? T..tapi mengapa..."

"diam dan jangan potong pembicaraanku" ia menyumpal mulutku dengan tissue dan dengan segera kumuntahkan, eww demi apapun itu tissue bekas man. "ya 2 hari yang lalu ia kesini, membeli cheesecake seperti biasa. Lalu kutanya kemana dirimu dan dia hanya tersenyum lalu pergi setelah membayar cheesecake nya"

"lalu hyung?"

"yah setelah itu aku melihat ia masuk ke sebuah mobil, dan kukira itu dirimu"

Apa? Sebuah mobil?

"mobil? Aku tidak punya mobil hyung" kini aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar ceritanya.

"entahlah, kukira itu dirimu. Jendelanya terbuka dan kulihat orang yang mengemudikan sepertinya sedang menciumnya" aku termenung, well agak kaget sepertinya "sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku kembali ke dapur dulu" ia menepuk bahuku dan aku mengangguk padanya

Setelah Hoseok hyung pergi, aku sedikit melamun. Apa ia sudah memiliki penggantiku? Apa ia sudah bahagia? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Aku terus memikirkannya hingga suara Hoseok hyung mengagetkanku

"selamat datang, ohh.." kulihat mulutnya menganga. Ah pasti wanita cantik sampai mulutnya terbuka lebar seperti itu. Aku terkekeh sendiri hingga suara yang tidak asing lagi terdengar di gendang telingaku.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu Hoseok? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja" aku menolah dan terpaku melihat sosok mantan kekasih ku berjalan ke arahku, ke arah Hoseok hyung maksudnya.

"Y..Yoongi hyung..." aku terbata saat menyebut namanya dan kulihat Yoongi hyung juga sedikit kaget ketika aku menyapanya. Tapi dengan secepat yang ia bisa, ia segera mengganti ekspresi kagetnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang sangat kurindukan.

"hai Jimin-ah, kau disini?" masih dengan senyumannya, ia berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk di hadapanku

"h..hyung, kau kemari?" sial aku masih saja gugup jika berhadapan dengannya.

"tentu saja, hanya disini aku bisa membeli cheesecake ter-enak didunia" lihat, ia sangat menggemaskan ketika mengatakannya.

Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak gemas ketika ia mengatakannya sambil memejamkan kedua katanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya seolah-olah ia sudah tidak sabar memakan kue favoritnya itu

"kau masih menggilai cheesecake hyung?" aku terkekeh ketika ia memberiku tatapan yang menurutnya dingin -tapi tidak menurutku-

"tentu saja aku masih menyukainya. Tidak ada yang lebih hebat di dunia ini selain cheesecake" ia bersandar pada kursinya lalu menatapku "lalu kau kenapa kemari Jimin? Seingatku kau tidak begitu suka makanan manis"

"aku? Yah aku kemari ingin membeli sesuatu"

"ah untuk Jungkook?" ekspresinya agak muram ketika ia menyebutkan nama Jungkook.

"Jungkook? Tidak hyung, untuk apa aku membelikan kue untuknya?"

"yah kukira kau ingin membeli kue untuk kekasih mu" kini ia menunduk, ah sial.

"aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya hyung, kenapa masih tidak percaya padaku?" kuberanikam diriku untuk menyentuh tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

Masih dengan wajah tertunduk ia melanjutkan "tidak punya hubungan kok sudah berani melakukan sex" aku tertohok mendengar ucapannya, ku eratkan genggamanku pada tangannya.

"hyung kan sudah kubilang, kami sedang mabuk saat itu. Dan yah kau pasti tau bagaimana orang mabuk." sial, bahunya bergetar "hyung, kumohon percayalah padaku"

"apa kau melakukannya karna aku selalu menolak ketika kau ajak berhubungan badan? Apa karna aku tidak bisa memberimu kepuasan?"

"hyung bukan seperti itu, aku mencintaimu apa adanya hyung. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk melakukannya denganku. Aku tulus mencintaimu Yoongi hyung" aku menggeser kursiku, bermaksud untuk memeluknya. Tapi ia menarik tangannya sebelum aku sempat menyentuh pundaknya.

Ia mendongak dan menghapus cepat air matanya "aku percaya Jimin-ah" ia tersenyum manis dan oke aku cukup tergoda ketika melihat bibir mungilnya.

"lalu, apakah kita bisa memulainya dari awal hyung?" aku menatapnya penuh harap

"memulai apa Jim?"

"memulai hubungan kita hyung, kembalilah padaku. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu"

Ia melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dan memegang kedua tanganku, well pertanda buruk.

"maaf Jim, aku baru saja memulai lembaran hidupku yang baru bersama seseorang" ia mengusap jemariku "aku juga sangat menyayangimu Jimin-ah, tapi semuanya telah berubah. Perasaanku berubah, jalan pikiranku berubah. AKu ingin kita menjadi sahabat seperti dulu, sebelum yah kita berpacaran"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, kecewa. Bukan kecewa dengannya, aku kecewa dengan diriku sendiri yang sudah menyakitinya. Aku amat sangat menyesal.

"Jimin, aku yakin kau bisa menemukan cintamu. Dan kalau ku lihat-lihat, Jungkook itu anak yang manis" ia mengangkat daguku dan tersenyum manis. Mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Aku memeluknya dan menyalurkan rasa rinduku yang sudah kutahan selama 6 bulan. Ia membalas pelukanku dan makin ku eratkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Aku mencium aroma tubuhnya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah aku hirup lagi.

Aku mencintaimu Yoongi

Kyaaaaa ini FF pertamaku, mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaa


End file.
